eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
The Good, The Bad, and The Tigre
January 25, 2008 |previous = A Mother's Glove |next = The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre - Bad Ending |image = Thegtbattcard.jpg |writer = Scott Kreamer Jorge R Gutierrez |director = Dave Thomas}} The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre is the 17th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ''and the second half-hour episode in the series. Plot Sartana of the Dead decides to retire and give her mystic guitar to whoever wins her special tournament. Both White Pantera and Puma Loco count on El Tigre's help, but he decides that he wants the guitar for himself. Episode Summary Part 1 The episode opens with a foreshadowed event of White Pantera and Puma Loco dangling from a platform inside the volcano. A shadowy figure walks to where White Pantera and Puma Loco are dangling. The shadowy figure is revealed to be a very angry El Tigre. It then goes back 2 days earlier, where everything in Miracle City seems normal until Sartana of the Dead comes riding in. Manny and Rodolfo (as El Tigre and White Pantera respectively) try to stop her, but crash into each other instead. Rodolfo scolds Manny for wanting in on the battle, claiming he is too young. Regardless, they enter the Supervillain stadium, stumbling across various villains. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/Black Pantera *Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco Recurring Characters *Sartana *El Oso *Señor Siniestro *El Mal Verde *General Chapuza *Cactus Kid Gallery The Gallery for this episode can be viewed here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene Part 1 Manny and Frida using Sartana's powers in their lives. Part 2 Tournament Battles El Tigre vs. Django of the Dead Running Gags *Rodolfo and Granpapi treating Manny like a child. *Sartana mentioning villains then White Pantera followed by him yelling "Black Pantera" as his cover name. Trivia *This is the second, also the last, full length episode of the series. *Sartana is revealed to have a grandson, Django of the Dead, and an unnamed daughter. **This makes another 3-person family composing of a son/daughter, a parent and a grandparent. *This episode was the only episode to have 2 endings that were voted upon by viewers in which the good one was voted. The evil one would be featured as an extra in other areas. *Granpapi and Rodolfo are both a bit more protective of Manny that usual in this episode. Errors *When General Chapuza started talking to El Tigre and White Pantera while Django was defeated, you could see his hand that was cut off appear as normal and after it was gone again. *When El Mal Verde falls into El Oso after fighting Manny in the first round, if you look closely Black Cuervo can be seen in the crowd but she never competes or is seen throughout the rest of the episode. Later in the episode, Black Cuervo is seen hanging in the volcano on the background. Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on good and evil Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes